Wen Qing/Relationships
Family Wen Ning Wen Qing was extremely protective towards her timid little brother. She scolded Wen Ning severely for the risk he took to rescue Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, explaining that if Wen Chao wanted to kill him, she could not stop him. Novel, Chapter 60 After the fall of the Qishan Wen Sect and her brother's subsequent capture by Jin Zixun, Wen Qing ran from Qishan to Yunmeng without rest for days. Forsaking her pride, she begged for Wei Wuxian's help on her knees and insisted on accompanying him to Qiongqi Path to rescue her family members. Novel, Chapter 72 She was so devastated by her brother's death that Wei Wuxian promised to find a way to restore his consciousness, even though he had no idea how. Novel, Chapter 73 Upon his success, she expressed immense gratitude towards Wei Wuxian, to the extent that Wen Qing and Wen Ning turned themselves over to the Lanling Jin Sect to take punishment in Wei Wuxian's stead. Novel, Chapter 77 Wen Yuan Wen Qing lived with Wen Yuan for a short time on the Yiling Burial Mounds. She seemed protective of the child, as she once scolded Wei Wuxian for cooking food so awful that Wen Yuan cried. Novel, Chapter 75 Granny Wen Wen Qing showed affection and concern for her grandmother's health, lecturing Granny Wen for preparing food when her legs were in poor health. Novel, Chapter 75 Uncle Four When Wen Qing and Wen Ning departed the Burial Mounds to turn themselves over to the Lanling Jin Sect, Wen Qing appointed Uncle Four to stay in charge of the remnants. Uncle Four was to feed the incapacitated Wei Wuxian and, if he noticed any danger, remove the needle she had used to paralyze him. Novel, Chapter 77 Allies Wei Wuxian After Wen Ning rescued Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng from Wen Chao, he hid the two fugitives from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect in a Supervisory Office in Yiling, where they encountered Wen Qing. Though vexed by the risk her brother had taken, Wen Qing explained to Wei Wuxian that she had never killed anyone, and agreed to heal Jiang Cheng's many injuries. Novel, Chapter 60 Wen Qing was hesitant when Wei Wuxian approached her about the possibility of transferring his Golden Core into Jiang Cheng, as such a procedure had never been done before, but eventually she agreed. Wen Qing and Wen Ning assisted with Wei Wuxian's plan to convince Jiang Cheng that the legendary cultivator Baoshan Sanren had mended his core instead. Novel, Chapter 89 Once her family was taken captive by the Lanling Jin Sect after the end of the Sunshot Campaign, Wen Qing raced to Yunmeng to plead for Wei Wuxian's aid. He, in turn, freed all of her family who had been imprisoned on Qiongqi Path and led them to the Burial Mounds to live under his protection. Noticing how devastated Wen Qing was by her brother's death, Wei Wuxian promised to revive him as a sentient Fierce Corpse. Novel, Chapter 73 Wen Qing was extremely grateful when he eventually succeeded. Novel, Chapter 75 Nevertheless, she frequently scolded Wei Wuxian for his reckless spending Novel, Chapter 76 and injuries. Novel, Chapter 74 Wen Qing was also one of the few who, prior to the battle of Nightless City, inquired about Wei Wuxian's his unusually close relationship with Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 75 Once Wei Wuxian had lost control and accidentally killed Jin Zixuan with Wen Ning, Wen Qing and Wen Ning agreed to turn themselves over to the Lanling Jin Sect for execution, in exchange for the safety of Wei Wuxian and the remainder of their family. Before departing, Wen Qing used a needle to paralyze Wei Wuxian and told him there were two phrases no one wished to say, but would have to at some point in their lives: "Thank you, and I'm sorry." Novel, Chapter 77 Neutral Jiang Cheng In the Novel, Audio Drama, and Animation, Wen Qing used a needle to render the traumatized Jiang Cheng unconscious while he recovered, Novel, Chapter 60 and then posed as Baoshan Sanren to mend his golden core at Wei Wuxian's request. Novel, Chapter 89 After the end of the Sunshot Campaign, Jiang Cheng viewed Wen Qing and Wen Ning with gratitude for hiding them, but did not wish to invite the contempt of the cultivation world by protecting them. Novel, Chapter 73 The Web Series depicted Wen Qing and Jiang Cheng meeting as they studied at the Cloud Recesses. Jiang Cheng's feelings towards Wen Qing were strong hinted to be romantic, as he even vowed to protect her if she would leave the Qishan Wen Sect. She refused, citing her extended family, and returned the comb he had once given her. Episode 20 Wen Ruohan Wen Qing was the daughter of Wen Ruohan's favorite cousin, and due to her expertise in medicine and the liberal arts, she became a favorite of Wen Ruohan's and frequently accompanied him to banquets. She often spoke well of people to ameliorate Wen Ruohan's infamous temper. Novel, Chapter 60 In contrast, the Web Series depicts Wen Qing as terrified of Wen Ruohan. She stays loyal to him solely to protect her little brother. Web Series, Episode 3 Episode 20 Wen Chao Wen Qing expressed derision towards the youngest son of Wen Ruohan, saying she would rather not deal with him, and not especially his mistress Wang Lingjiao. Novel, Chapter 60 References